Netflix and Chill ()
by ilovereginamills
Summary: Cute smut


It was snowing. The smell of coffee filled the air of the Mifflin Street house, the fire was lit and a soft rom-com was playing on TV. The cozy white sofa was occupied by a blonde haired woman whose previous company was in the kitchen brewing coffee and making hot chocolate. Emma was barely paying attention to Katherine Heigl changing dresses in a car when Regina came bringing two mugs in her hands. Her loose light pink sweater accompanied the movements of her waist, her yoga pants hugged her tights in a teasing way and her socked feet made her look like a...cute warm puppy, Emma thought it.

"Here, you baby", Regina handed the neon green mug to the blonde, "Can't believe I had to make it for you."

Emma took her precious beverage and raised her blanket for Regina to cuddle up, leaning against the sofa's arm and opening her legs to accommodate Regina's body. "It's not a snow day without hot chocolate, Regina."

The brunette woman used the lack of blanket to sneak a peek at the barely clothed body - only a white tank top and running shorts covered it - and sat back down putting her back against Emma's front. "Hot chocolate you could very well make it yourself."

Emma took a sip of her mug and put it on the coffee table behind her so she could wrap her blanket around Regina and hug her waist, pressing them snuggly together. "I know, but yours is so much better." The pressing of their bodies hit directly Emma's center and she kissed the brunette's neck, bit it a little, using her tongue to lick the bitten spot, burying her head there and nuzzling it, pushing Regina more against her. "I'll have to find a way to make it up to you."

Regina moaned at the feel of Emma's mouth on hers, drinking her coffee and softly blowing air to cool it down, she responded. "Let me drink my coffee and I'll make you do it."

"Who says you can't do both?" Slowly so Regina wouldn't spill their coffee on them, she slightly bent both her knees and planted her feet on the sofa, then picking the brunette's legs and hooking them on hers, letting Regina spread open.

"Ms. Swan, Henry is upstairs", Regina warned.

"We have the blanket as cover, Ms. Mills." Emma whispered, letting one arm wrapped around her girlfriend and other hand making its way towards the edge of the other woman's pants and panties, pushing them down enough so the brunette's pussy was bare.

"Emma!" Regina complained, but soon let out a moan when she felt fingers exploring her outer lips. The blonde used her index and ring finger to part her pussy and the middle finger to spread her wetness from her opening to her clit.

Emma tightened her grip on the brunette's waist and kept kissing her favorite spot, also biting Regina's earlobe and making lustful noises. "Hmmm, baby, you're so hot." She began to make slow circles on Regina's swollen clit. "Just relax for me, baby. I want to make you feel good." Never stopping her teasing hand motions, the younger woman started licking the other woman's jaw trying to reach those plump lips.

Regina was in a difficult situation, she was carefully holding her coffee trying not to spill it, tightly closing her lips trying not to moan too loud, and trying to angle her head so she could kiss Emma without failing at the other two things. "Just make me cum, darling." She managed to breathe out.

The blonde latched on Regina's neck marking her and raising one hand to cup the older woman's breast kneading it hard, while the other quickened her pace on Regina's clit, making tight quick circles and pressing the woman tight against her own body. "Cum for me, baby. Just let go."

A repressed loud whimper was made directly on Emma's ear, while she felt Regina shake on her lap and relax against her body. While her girlfriend recovered, Emma put her pants and panties back on place and kept kissing the woman.

"Let's watch the movie now?" Emma playfully asked.

"Sure, you idiot." Regina turned to look at her girlfriend's eyes.

"You love me."

"Yes, I do." They kissed softly and continued to enjoy their perfect snow day, with netflix... and chill.

"I should make you more hot chocolate."

Emma chuckled loudly and hugged her love.


End file.
